User blog:SamuraiSanada5628/Artists vs TMNT - If it was LONGER
Hi, this is my first time to post! Here's my version of the Artists vs TMNT, with more TMNT verses. The artists' verse hasn't changed at all. Also, I'm not an English speaker, so if I have made some errors please let me know. And feel free to comment whatever you thought. Please give opinions! Enjoy! Artists vs TMNT - if it was LONGER Epic Rap Battles of History. Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael. VS Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael! Begin! Renaissance Artists: Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique, To kick these three toed freaks back under the street. (Ooh) I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci. I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Ugh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel. Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops! (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow, Deemed dope by the Pope, and I boned til I croaked. I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling, I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me.This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! We drop science. We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well, When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The wisdom of our master, (Splinter) Taught us not to rush to violence, (Master Splinter) But our master, (Master Splinter) Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades! Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away! I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! (Ugh!) Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy.Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai. Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude, Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do. We're the TMNT! Drop kicking Italy! Chowing down your pizza tower! Save a slice for me! Galatea's on our side, so you all better hide. You guys drew more dicks than New York Pride! Your arts maybe better than our comics; pretty priced. But we've entertained more people! Yours are boring, Jesus Christ! Finish up your Last supper and go make out each other! I don't think Peruggia wanted Man-a Lisa! Renaissance Artists: Nice Try, but your rhymes are too immature. You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet, We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Yo, if you're smart enough, then why not check from our perspective? We never stop rebirthing, and now Michael Bay's aggressive! And you wouldn't battle ninjas cause you'd end up like Pieta! Ask Maria! It's your time for deposition, motherfuckers! Hallelujah! Who Won? The Renaissance Artists Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles